Talk:PPAC
I might join in the future but will concentrate on the CPL first. In the mean time I'll keep an eye on this organization. 17:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Our group will probaly give there money to PIGER, Yuri(You), and the CLP.Marcus Villanova 17:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Money money money Eh.. Giving 10.000 to natural disasters and then millions to such organizations? Pity that I don't have a Privé or so :P (not really leftish) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :True. 12:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but maybe I read the numbers wrong. Isn't 10 million spelled out as 10,000 000.00 here? 12:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, indeed. I think OWTB missed that one out . Still, high figures to give to a lobby. (referring to Villanova rather than to you) 12:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::The comment above just made me doubt. For all I knew I gave away an entire fortune without noticing it! 12:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::You didn't . So: 1,000.00 is one thousand. 13:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Crazy numbers. Just write 1000,00 - that is after all perfectly understandable for everyone... 13:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're simplifying things Medve . Even in Belgium, there's no consensus on which system to use. Some write 1.000, some always do the ",00" at the end, some would adopt the English way... 13:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :We do have a minister of simplification, perhaps I could write him a letter on this. 13:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Quicky, you mean 13:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, the bad system is used here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, "bad" as in "almost universal" 13:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't care. If everybody commits suicide becuase of too high work pressure, it isn't good either :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) (fallacy!! :P) ::::::Are those really the only two options: killing yourself because you have no job or killing yourself because you do have one but can't deal with the pressure? Maybe you could kill yourself because you think that a world that hardly offers you a choice isn't that nice to live in at all. 13:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Where was your charity when chile had a earthquake?Marcus Villanova 13:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Charity is but a nurse for the wounded in the middle of a war: it sure is nice to have someone looking after you but why the hell wont they stop shooting! 13:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yuri, you're a real communist thinking you can stop earthquakes. Perhaps throwing a nuclear bomb on top of the epicenter would work :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't understand why there making such a big deal. C'mon it's just a group where liberals can join and support each other.Marcus Villanova 13:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :We can't stop earthquakes but we can give the people of poor countries the right to close of their markets for our cheap products. This way they can gather wealth and they wouldn't depend so much on our support. I always try to donate to good causes, especially third world ones, but the real problem is that we keep those countries poor and dependent. Like blood-suckers: every penny we invest returns double to the big corporations. 13:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::touching.=]Marcus Villanova 13:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I had this discussion already quite some times (@Dimi: remember our KRAS proposal?). Most people just can't understand why the third world is - and remains - poor, but if you hand them the suggestion they simply look at you with disgust. Probably because I'm implying their wealth is the product of exploitation, at least partially and unintended in most cases. 13:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't waste time make it a proposal! Also i don't really know how to do those things but someone should probaly change the Wikination:guide to politics. There's still a Lovian Republicans party there, i could change if you want.Marcus Villanova 13:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, such a proposal would have to be made at the United Nations. 13:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Breaking News: Magnus also left us=[!Marcus Villanova 13:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) PACs Great idea, but it seems to be more of a two-person-deal than a PAC. Could we perhaps close it down? With the Walden-CPL.nm cooperation in Congress, this PAC seems to have lost its intent. 08:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC)